Lil’ One Shots (Shadamy)
by DreamyChocolat
Summary: Pequeñas historias basadas en canciones que escucho o en pequeñas citas de texto, sobre mi ultímate otp, Shadamy De todo, tanto mundos alternativos, como el mundo 'canon' que la mayoría conocemos. Podéis mandarme sugerencias, canciones, etc. por privado o dejarlas en comentarios.
1. Beach songs

''Si pudiera pedir un deseo antes de irme de esta ciudad, sería el ver, sin miedo ni arrepentimiento, como mi mundo cambia completamente en cuestión de días para bien...''

Amy Rose, la eriza rosada de brillantes ojos verdes que todos conocemos, con su típico vestido rojo de borde blanco y botas a juego que porta el ''Piko Piko Hammer'', su característico martillo (por no llamarlo mazo) con el que aplasta a cualquier robot del Dr. Eggman (por no decir a Sonic en sus pequeñas persecuciones).

Pues sí, empezamos con ella; pero no estará ni persiguiendo a Sonic, ni ayudándolo en sus misiones, ni pensando en él, ni tonterías del cliché de siempre. Esta vez ella está sola, por sí misma, entretenida con su vida.

Casualmente, paseaba por las calles de Mobius, observando el paisaje, alejada de la ruidosa ciudad. Disfruta mucho este tipo de salidas donde sólo está ella y que su compañía es la tranquilidad; le ayudaba a pensar sobre ella misma y lo que ocurre a su alrededor, o a vaciarse y dejarse llevar por la hermosura del paisaje.

Amy se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, ya no era la ingenua o insistente eriza que alguna vez fue. Notaba que Sonic estaba incómodo cuando lo abrazaba sin permiso, o si actuaba de manera egocéntriza o egoísta. Se dio cuenta después de muchos errores e intentos fallidos. Su amor no era correspondido, su adorado erizo azul sólo la veía como una amiga y podía notar que él quería mantener una estrecha relación entre ellos, pero no llegar tan lejos como que fueran novios. Esto la entristecía, pero le alegraba ver que poco a poco veía las cosas con más claridad y que no necesitaba que Sonic llegara a su límite y explotara por agotar su paciencia. Su Sonic, su héroe... ¿Por qué no podía amarla tanto como ella lo hacía con él?

A Amy le gustaba recordar cuando él le ofreció aquella rosa blanca. Tan pura y hermosa. Representa el amor eterno, por eso es usada en las bodas. Pero Sonic no la amaba, ¿no?; ¿sería un signo de que la quería pero no deseaba llegar a ese punto aún? ¿Una señal de que hay futuro entre ellos?

Mas Amy negaba con una entristecida sonrisa cuando tales preguntas se le venían a la cabeza. Sabía que no era posible, y que ilusionarse sólo le traería dolor.

Miró el horizonte, encontrándose con el mar, la playa a un par de manzanas. Uno de sus paisajes favoritos. ¡El mar! ¡Tan misterioso, bravo, pero sosegado y precioso a la vez!

El Sol caía, el atardecer comenzó, tornando el mar a un color rojizo. Hora de volver a casa.Pero... La playa le tentaba. Vacía, con pocas probabilidades de indeseadas sorpresas. ¿Por qué no disfrutar mientras puede de esos escasos momentos donde nadie la molestaría?

Y fue. Se descalzó y corrió a la zona de las rocas, zona más privada, donde podría bañarse en el agua sin que ningún ser la viese.Sacándose el vestido con cierto pudor, la eriza rosada se adentró con cuidado en las calmadas aguas del mar. Admiró el paisaje de la distancia una vez más, percatándose de los hermosos brillos que decoraban a la bella superficie líquida.

La paz reinaba en esos instantes, permitiendo a la joven deleitarse con un pequeño tarareo de sus canciones favoritas.

Pero esa paz se arruinaría rápido, cuando cierta voz ronca carraspeara su garganta a propósito. Amy, al escuchar ese raspeo, sin llegar a reconocer su dueño, pegó un chillido a la vez que se ocultaba, sumergiéndose en el agua.

Un erizo negro con cada púa acompañada de una raya roja, de mirada seria e intimidante, ojos rojos como la sangre y pelaje blanco por su pecho, observó a la rosada ocultarse. Sin inmutarse por completo de su actual estado, le tocó el hombro.

\- Rose. -Dijo simplemente. Amy se sorprendió ante la familiaridad que esta voz le causaba. Paró a pensar por un segundo y preguntó de manera incierta:

\- ¿Shadow?

El erizo asintió, pero al ver que ella no pretendía girarse, lo dijo en alto. Amy, al saber que era Shadow, suspiró aliviada, pero la vergüenza aún la invadía. Tapándose el pecho, notó que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse. A pesar de que se encontraba detrás de ella, él pudo ver su rubor igualmente. Le resultó tierno, ya que, para él, Amy no debería sentir tanta vergüenza. Él simplemente llevaba guantes y calzado, y nadie le decía nada por no llevar pantalones o camiseta. Pero un erizo hombre es eso, un hombre, y una mujer, ya es otro tema. Partes que consideran más íntimas no gustan de enseñarlas, y estando desnuda son completamente visibles.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó la oji-verde con cierto temblor en su voz.

\- Este lugar lo visito mucho. Me paso mucho por aquí para pensar. -Dijo sin darse cuenta, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a controlar sus palabras.

\- Ya veo... Me pasó justo lo mismo. -Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Amy, girando la cabeza en dirección al horizonte, donde la superficie marina brillaba.- A veces lo veo desde la distancia, y esta vez me di cuenta de que, a lo mejor, debería de disfrutarlo desde más cerca.

Ante esta descripción con gran sentimiento, Shadow miró a Amy. La observó por unos segundos, prestando atención al hecho de que la eriza había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron. Sus ojos, aunque sólo podía ver de manera muy ligera su perfil, tintineaban con bonitos sentimientos, llenos de los recuerdos y la experiencia que la vida nos hace pasar. Se notaba un atisbo de tristeza y lejanía, y supo que muchas cosas tuvieron que pasar para que alguien como Amy mirara de esa forma.

En ese momento, Amy reaccionó.

\- ¿Te importa si salgo? Es para secarme al Sol antes de que desaparezca. -pidió Amy.- Y, por favor, no mires.

\- Por supuesto. -Ante esta petición, Shadow se giró al lado contrario del que Amy se disponía a salir, permitiendo a la eriza sentir mayor tranquilidad y confianza. Ella se tumbó en una de las rocas, la cual era lisa y suave, al menos lo suficiente como para estirar el cuerpo sobre ella, y cerró los ojos, soltando un largo suspiro.

El silencio permaneció entre los dos de una forma cómoda, pero tensa al mismo tiempo. Era raro estar juntos de nuevo, después de un par de años sin verse, sin saber nada sobre ellos en ese lapso. Una distancia los separaba, y ellos lo sabían.

Tampoco es que supieran mucho el uno del otro, y tampoco es que lo intentaran. Eran conocidos, pero con algo especial entre ellos. Shadow no puede negar aún el hecho de que esa eriza fue quien le hizo recordar sobre él último deseo de María, y como cumplió lo prometido pedido por ella; más bien, por ellas.

Amy Rose era una eriza especial de una manera extraña. Aunque hubiera una muralla''invisible'' entre ellos que los separaba emocionalmente, sabía que ella estaba ahí y que notaría su presencia sin siquiera intentarlo. Era insistente, infantil, terca, agresiva, enojona... Al menos, hasta donde podía recordar. Pero... También, a la vez, era una chica con mucha empatía, de buen corazón, amable, y de esas veces que se cruzaba con ella sin que lo lograra ver, dulce, divertida, protectiva... Sentía de una manera muy viva. Eran tan distintos, lo opuesto quizás. Oprimido por lo que el llamaba ''destino'', siguió un camino solitario y de gran dificultad para saber que límites la ''forma de vida perfecta'' podía tener. Mientras, ella... Ella tenía amigos, un amante...? O mejor dicho, ''enamoramiento'', una vida sencilla, tranquila, pacífica y con sólo al idiota del Dr. Eggman como enemigo. Creció en un ambiente donde su opinión y sentimientos importaban, lo cual la invitaba a mostrarlos y a sentir con viveza. Algo tan puro y valioso que no todo el mundo expresaba con tanta sinceridad hoy en día.

Por parte de Amy, Shadow The Hedgehog era ese misterioso erizo que mantenía una supuesta rivalidad con su héroe, Sonic. El ''faker''.Pero, ¿era realmente sólo eso? ¿Era Shadow simplemente el ''enemigo'' de Sonic? ¿O era algo más? ¿Y cómo es que, siendo sólo meros conocidos, se sentía diferente al estar junto a él?

Amy desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia Shadow, que mantenía sus ojos en el brillante horizonte teñido por el atardecer. Tan serio, tan misterioso, tan sombrío, tan... Diferente. Sí, diferente de toda la gente o villano que haya llegado a conocer. Shadow era único. Reservado, insensible, que parece ser malo, pero sabes que debajo de toda esa actuación de chico duro hay un corazón tan blando y precioso como el de un ser puro e inocente. Sus ojos, aunque en ese momento no podía verlos por completo, podrían ser rojos como la sangre, pero parecían ser de un rojo tan pasional y vivo, que ver el como él era hacía sentir cierta lastima; parecía que restringía esa pasión para él mismo, centrándose en lo importante. Pero no se podía negar, su mirada era feroz, seria y agresiva. Intimidaba, pero a pesar de ello, era especial. Ni siquiera Sonic parecía tan profundo, tan diferente, y eso que se trata de Sonic, el héroe aventurero de un carácter único e inigualable. Daba igual, mirara por donde mirara, no había nada que pudiera negar lo pensado.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya se había secado, y se vistió veloz, asegurándose de que, a pesar de todo, seguía viéndose de manera correcta. Se acercó un poco a Shadow, dando un pequeño toque en su hombro.

\- Shadow, he terminado. -Y sin añadir nada más, el erizo oscuro se giró, colocándose práticamente de frente a Amy. Esta, ante la sorpresa, no pudo evitar contener la respiración, como acto reflejo. Se separaron veloces, surgiendo cierta tensión entre ellos.Para romper el hielo, Amy acabó empezando:

\- H-ha pasado bastante tiempo, Shadow.

\- Cierto.

De nuevo, silencio por uno segundos.

\- Hey, Shadow... -el erizo esperó por la continuación de la llamada.- ¿A dónde te marchaste?

\- Lejos. No podía quedarme en Mobius, teniendo tantas preguntas sin respuesta sobre demasiados temas. -En ese momento, Shadow dudó de si continuar relatando, o limitarlo a algo con un enfoque personal. Pero era Amy, no había nada que esconder. No podía hacer mucho con la información que desvelaría.- G.U.N. intentó recuperar mi disposición en sus misiones, pero mi viaje requería de demasiado tiempo como para andar merodeando por la zona. Me asignaron la mayoría de las localizadas en lugares lejanos, como el Reino Acorn o las zonas afectadas por el tráfico de material ilegal.

Aunque sabía que el azabache era casi imposible de derrotar, Amy se preocupó. No es muy bonito saber que la vida de un ''amigo'' era arriesgada con tanta facilidad. Lo miró con cierto temor y tristeza. Se sentía incompetente; podría haberlo ayudado de alguna manera, ¿no?

\- ¿Realizaste las misiones solo?

Shadow negó, recordando la asistencia de Omega, de Rouge y, a veces, de algún agente de G.U.N.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Amy bajó la mirada, insegura de abrir su razón. Decidió ocultarla, para no parecer una carga o demasiado inocente. Shadow era alguien preparado para estas cosas; en cambio ella, no. A pesar de saber la verdad, ella se ilusionó por un momento. Apagó tal imagen en un instante.

\- N-no, sólo curiosidad... No sé nada de ti desde que te marchaste...

Silencio. El erizo negro, absorto en su mente por unos segundos, buscaba la manera de responder ante el comentario de la rosada.

\- Rose.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Han ocurrido muchas cosas desde que me fui?

\- ¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres? -Shadow calló, deseaba saber la respuesta a su pregunta. Amy, dándose cuenta, bajó nuevamente la mirada.- Bueno... No mucho... Sinceramente, sólo peleamos contra el Dr. Eggman, como siempre. Sonic y Sally comenzaron una relación, son pareja. Tails participa en una importante investigación sobre ciertos materiales tecnológicos, pero es confidencial. Vanilla abrió una cafetería. ¡Ah! Y empezó una relación con Vector. -pausó.- Por el resto... Todo sigue igual... Bueno, estoy ayudando en la cafetería y últimamente he vuelto al diseño de moda. Ya ves, nada relevante...

Shadow recapacitó sobre las novedades. Le sorprendió el hecho de que Sonic comenzara a salir con alguien, sabiendo el como él es, un espíritu libre y moldeado al papel de héroe; incapaz de quedarse en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

Pero quien le importaba era la eriza que se sentaba junto a él en esos momentos. Su forma de ser había cambiado. Calmada, reservada, y con cierto atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos. No le gustaba eso. Le gustaba la chica llena de ilusión, amor, pureza e inocencia, emanando energía de lo determinada que era.

Por un segundo, quiso abrazarla. Dejar las palabras de lado y mostrar el hecho de que él si notaba el desamparo oculto en su mirada.

\- Supongo que te rendiste sobre tus sentimientos hacia Sonic.

Ella asintió, haciendo una ligera mueca ante la pregunta. Una larga pausa se produjo entre los dos. Shadow presenció el como los ojos de la eriza se cristalizaban. Pero ella sonrió, disfrazando sus ya formadas lágrimas.

\- No me quedó de otra, no soy una ladrona de novios. -Rió fingidamente. Cuando ella lo miró, Shadow asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, dando a entender que él sabía como se sentía en ese momento.- L-lo estoy asimilando. Ya me había dado cuenta incluso antes de que empezaran a salir. Me alegro de al menos ser su amiga. Mientras él siga siendo él mismo, y se sienta cómodo conmigo, soy feliz.

\- ¿Segura? -No dudó con la pregunta.- No importa si eres egoísta cuando se trata de tus sentimientos.

\- Por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil. -La voz de Amy se rompió por un momento, con tristeza y una ligera tenacidad. Shadow calló, entendiendo de que estaba ''metiendo el dedo en la yaga'', y no debía indagar sobre temas tan delicados.

\- Disculpa mi insensibilidad ante este tópico, Rose.

\- O-oh, no te preocupes Shadow, es sólo que no quiero recordar algo que aún estoy superando.

\- Entiendo.

Y esa palabra parecía haber marcado el fin de la conversación. Miraron al frente, al Sol desaparecer lentamente.

Shadow paró a pensar, dejó de centrarse en el anaranjado Sol. Amy, ella... ¿Realmente era tan doloroso? Siempre ha demostrado como Sonic es su amado héroe y que nunca dejaría de admirarle. Encontrarse con esta nueva faceta que la propia eriza se marcó le resultó desconcertante; hasta se sentía culpable de no poder haberla ayudado o aclarado el camino en esto. Él ya estaba familiarizado con ese doloroso momento, tuviese el contexto que tuviese.No estaba seguro del todo, pero quería hacer algo por ella, como la rosada había hecho por él.- Rose.

\- ¿Sí?

Shadow la miró con ojos que, aunque no fuera lo que quería, reflejaban arrepentimiento. Amy se sorprendió ante esto, algo tan imprevisible del erizo negro.

\- Perdóname.

\- Oh, ¿qué hiciste mal como para que me pidas perdón?

\- Te abandoné cuando más me necesitabas. -bajó la mirada.- Tú... Has hecho por mí algo que, a excepción de María, nadie nunca se dispuso a hacer por mí. Cometí el delito de perder tal recuerdo y cuando regresó, super que debía devolverte el favor pero, aún así... -cerró los ojos, evitando sus ojos esmeralda.

\- Oh Shadow -comovida por sus palabras, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano del contrario.- No me debes nada. Para mí, eres mi amigo, y los amigos nunca se deben nada. Quiero estar ahí para ti siempre que me necesites, sin demandar nada a cambio, esa es mi amistad. Yo sí te pido, después de estos años sin vernos, ¿me aceptarías, por fin, como amiga tuya? -sonrió con dulzura, a pesar de encontrarse nerviosa por la respuesta del erizo.

Shadow estaba sin palabras. No entendía el porqué Amy querría estar junto a él como su amiga. No se han visto desde hace años y, aún así, ¿quiere que sean amigos? ¿Por qué una eriza como Amy Rose, alegre, dulce y con una vida feliz, desearía estar con él, uno serio, frío, sombrío, con una vida inestable y solitaria? No tenía sentido.

Sus ojos, mostrando incertidumbre, se fijaron en los de la rosada, buscando una respuesta a sus preguntas no formuladas.

\- Han pasado los años Shadow. Yo ya no soy la misma de antes, lo sé. Ahora estoy sola, no voy a tantas aventuras como antes, aprendí a callarme todos mis sentimientos para no molestar a nadie... He tenido tanto buenos momentos, como malos momentos. Supongo que tú algo parecido... -él bajó ligeramente la mirada, asintiendo.- Sé que todos aquí me quieren, pero también sé que aún me falta mucho como para que todos me vean como la eriza fuerte que soy. No soy indispensable en el equipo...

Shadow quedó en trance, asombrado por las palabras de la oji-verde. No se imaginó nunca de que la joven eriza pudiera verse de esa manera. Demostraba lo mucho que había madurado. Pero mantuvo la mirada en la orilla de la playa, donde las olas chocaban contra la arena con parsimonia.

\- Shadow, retomemos todo desde cero, como si los años no hubieran pasado. Como si nunca nos hubiéramos despedido. -quiso sentir confianza por unos segundos- ¡Volvamos a aquel día!.. -temió declarar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sus ojos buscaban un lugar en el que fijarse, pero ante la duda que le surgió, se mantuvieron inquietos.- P-por favor...

\- ¿Por qué deseas tal cosa, Rose? -formuló, a secas.

La rosada seguía dudando. No entendía porqué se sentía así. Estar con ese erizo de ojos rojos la confundía sin ninguna lógica explicación. Al dirigir sus intranquilos ojos hacia él, su corazón gritaba por pedir el poder de escapar de esta ciudad donde vivía desde hace tanto tiempo ya. Por vivir algo nuevo, por vivir su propia aventura. ¿Por qué Shadow provocaba tales ansias? ¿De verdad era solamente Shadow, o se sintió así por el lento transcurso de estos años? La confusión la dominaba, sin lograr descifrar sus actuales emociones, sus anhelos, su ser. Y, sin percatarse de ello, expresó sus exactos pensamientos.

\- Y-yo... Deseo volver al pasado... Para poder i-irme c-contigo...

El de ojos rojos elevó la mirada, sorprendido y desconcertado por esas palabras. Amy, al presenciar la honesta reacción de él, se acercó para hacer una confidente petición.

\- ¡Llévame contigo!

Su pecho se sentía liviano, mientras que el del contrario comenzó a comprimirse, sin percibir la lógica en todo lo sucedido. Intentó juntar piezas que, para él, no eran parejas de ninguna manera. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello? ¿Qué se supone que quiere? Y, ¿por qué?

\- No.

\- ¡Por favor!

La mirada de Shadow se endureció. ¿Es que esta eriza no sabía sobre él? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por dónde marchaba? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de a lo que se podía enfrentar fuera de la ciudad?

\- ¡Prometo no ser una carga! Soy fuerte, sé cuidarme por mí misma, y ya he realizado cantidad de veces misiones. ¡No arriesgaré mi vida a lo tonto!

\- Rose, ¿pero tú te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Sacarte de la ciudad?

\- ¡S-sí!

\- ¿Aventurarte en lugares peligrosos donde, quieras o no, siempre estás arriesgando tu vida?

\- ¡Sí! -Amy lo notaba; tanto su mirada como su voz se habían vuelto frías. Él se alejaba, otra vez.

\- Rose, no.

\- Per-

\- No.

Amy se alejó. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan irresponsable era? ¿Tanta carga sería? ¿Por qué..?

\- ¿Por qué no confías en mí? -el temblor en su voz se hizo muy notable, al menos para el erizo. Al dirigirse hacia ella, pudo avistar pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Él seguía sin comprenderlo. No quería responder una pregunta así. Simplemente mantuvo su mirada en su figura, la cual sólo se escondió más.- Sé que siempre he sido más débil. Nos soy una princesa, como Sally, o una espía, como Rouge; pero yo creía que no era tan inútil como para irme de aquí... -De esa manera, Shadow pudo presenciar, nuevamente, a la actual Amy. No, no es esa eriza de doce años que confiaba plenamente en sí misma, que se atrevía a desafiar todo desprecio que se le dijera, e incluso probar que no era una débil como muchos la definían.

Shadow en ese momento comprendió el porqué Amy deseaba irse de este lugar. Quería encontrarse, además de probar a sí misma de que no era inútil, débil, o un ser sin importancia. Y cuando, por fin, la entendió, se ablandó.

\- Bien. Confío en ti, y seguiré manteniendo esta confianza.

Amy se limpió la lágrimas velozmente, pensando que Shadow no se percató de estas (lo cual no es así).

\- Puedes venir. Mañana, antes del amanecer, pasaré por tu casa. -de reojo, y con su típica seriedad, informó.- Una manta y rings. No dejes rastro, ni mío, ni tuyo. Y, por supuesto, no llames la atención.

Ella sonrió, sonrió amplia y dulcemente. Sabía que esto no era un capricho, que era fuerte, que resistiría.

\- ¡Gracias Shadow! -él suspiró, y miró al ya rematado atardecer.

\- Debo marchar. Te espero mañana. -y desapareció en la oscuridad de la ahora noche.

\- Adiós, Shadow. Nos vemos mañana.

Y así fue. Amy recogió lo remarcado por el erizo: una manta ligera y todos sus rings, junto con un poco de comida para el camino. Se acurrucó en su cama, durmiéndose al momento, soñando con la mañana siguiente.

Plácidamente, a las seis horas de descanso, despertó y preparó todo como debía de hacer. Limpió todo rastro que pudiera haber dejado recientemente, quedando la casa impoluta y como si no hubiera ido en varios días.

Escuchó el ligero toque en la puerta, percatándose de la llegada de Shadow. Emocionada, salió de la casa, lista para partir.

Él, frío, silencioso y serio, la observó por unos minutos. Cuando dio la señal de partida, Amy se quedó por unos instantes en trance. Shadow, al no escuchar pasos por detrás, se detuvo, viendo como la eriza rosa miraba a su casa con añoranza. Este se acercó a ella, asegurándose de que se encontraba bien.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres dejar tu actual vida?Amy apretó el agarre a sus cosas. Echaría de menos a su gente, pero necesitaba partir. Necesitaba este viaje.

\- Sí. Tengo que hacerlo. -observó su casa por última vez.- He estado lista ya desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y con eso, marcharon. Caminos decididos, a un ritmo normal. Subieron las colinas donde los límites de la ciudad estaban delineados.

El gran arco de medio punto mostraba la entrada del lugar. Y, de nuevo, Amy se paró. Se volteó, admirando las luces lejanas de su presencia. El cansancio de muchas personas por la calle.Esta vez, respiró hondo y sonrió, agradeciendo a todos sus amigos por todos esos felices momentos que habían compartido la pandilla entera junta, y disculpándose por su partida.

Shadow esperó por ella, saltando a la colina siguiente, la cual era más baja. Él comprendía el como uno se sentía cuando dejaba ir a todo lo que te había hecho quien actualmente uno era, y deseó que este viaje de verdad los ayudara a conocer todo sobre ellos como seres de una importancia (fuese mínima o alta).

Cuando Amy se decidió a proseguir, Shadow le ofreció su mano para bajar. Delicadamente, la tomó, saltando con cuidado.

En ese momento, Amy congeló, para sí misma, el tiempo. Disfrutó de la calidez de la mano de Shadow. Y pensó, por un instante, y de una manera que nunca creería que haría, que este era realmente su verdadero camino.

Le sonrió tanto con ternura como con tristeza, pero en su rostro se podía remarcar la sorpresa de tal hallazgo sobre sí misma.Cruzó, aumentando su confianza. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, que era hora de pasar página y dejar de lado la ciudad de Mobius.

Liberando el pasado de sus manos, soltó las cadenas y escapó, junto con Shadow, para adentrarse en las sombras del bosque, y en sus propias sombras.

El último vistazo no fui para la ciudad, si no para Shadow, aceptando la invitación a dar el primer paso a su nueva lección de la vida.

¿Quién lo diría?

¿Quién diría que a esta joven eriza el azabache cambió su destino?

¿Qué le otorgaría una nueva vida?

¿Quién diría que ese frío erizo es tan cálido como el Sol al atardecer?

¿Quién diría que Amy Rose apreciaría la calidez y la seguridad en Shadow The Hedgehog?

¿Quién diría que en un futuro, ella vería que su hogar, su único hogar, era junto a Shadow The Hedgehog?

¿Quién lo diría?


	2. Special Love (12)

¿Sabes esas veces en las que te preguntas por qué amas tanto a una persona? ¿Cómo empezó todo? ¿Y si tenéis algo de futuro juntos?

Yo este tipo de cosas me las pregunto continuamente. Me imagino escenarios entre él y yo que son tanto enternecedores como emotivos. Es tan bonito...

El problema es cuando te das cuenta de que él es mucho más serio y frío en la realidad, y que las fantasías que sueñas acaban desapareciendo cuando la ''goma de la verdad'' se plantea corregir el desorden de tu mente.

Siempre suspiro cuando me ocurre esto, o más bien cuando me doy cuenta de que me está pasando.

Al menos sé que le importo un poco.

¿Un café me vendría bien no? Relajarme es lo mejor que puedo hacer para olvidar todas estas tonterías.

Sí, tonterías, al fin y al cabo son eso.

Escapar a una cafetería me ayuda a aclarar las típicas inseguridades de una eriza adolescente, que es la etapa que estoy viviendo actualmente. Además, como esos clichés que aparecen en las historias juveniles (ejem fanfics ejem), acudo a una cafetería en específico. Simple, pequeña, pero acogedora, donde sirven un delicioso café en el que dibujan un lindo corazón en la espuma. ¡Tan adorable!

De camino a ella, vi que otras muchas chicas se reunían en otra cafetería que nunca había visto. Debe ser nueva... Porque no recuerdo una tienda amarilla con amplias ventanas decoradas con enredaderas y marco de madera, además de que esos carteles de pizarra llenos de dibujos con pan, café y estrellas me resultan muy poco familiares.

Sí, pareceré muy analítica o que tengo una memoria fotográfica increíble (que así es), pero esto se debe principalmente a que esta parte de la ciudad es la que más visito, y como debería ya suponerse, me acuerdo de todos los establecimientos instalados.

Volviendo a la cafetería... ¿Por qué esas chicas que esperan en la cola se ven tan emocionadas? ¿Servirán muy bien? ¿Es un lugar famoso? ¿Una marca de lujo, a la moda..?

También vi a algunos chicos, así que supuse que no sería algo dedicado únicamente a chicas.

Con todo ese jaleo y entusiasmo, esas chicas motivan a hacer cola también. ¿Será bueno que varíe hoy? Bueno, no es algo que haga muy a menudo, a lo mejor un pequeño cambio en mi rutina no es tan malo...

Y así hice, me puse a la cola como el resto, esperando mi turno para poder entrar y sentarme en una mesa. Intentaba ver como era por dentro, pero era imposible divisar cualquier detalle, excepto las mesas, que se veía que eran de madera y las sillas con cojín de estampado de flores pálidas; por el resto, el cristal reflejaba la luz y no permitía identificar ningún detalle más. Me fastidió un poco, así que volví a colocarme normal. Miraba a todas partes, buscando una distracción, y aunque comprobaba el teléfono continuamente, no lograba estar cómoda y me impacientaba. Escuché a algunas chicas hablar sobre el local, preguntándose que tipos de postres habría y si eran tan buenos como... Una chica que no logré escuchar muy bien su nombre, recomendaba.

Me acerqué a ellas, que eran justamente las que estaban delante mía, y les pregunté.

\- Perdonad, ¿de qué es esta cola en esta cafetería? Bueno, quiero decir, ¿por qué esta cola aquí?

\- Ah, bueno. Una chica muy popular de Twitter recomendó esta cafetería, pero no estaba en Mobius hasta hace un día, y cuando nos transmitió la noticia de que la misma cafetería abrió aquí, ¡acudimos al momento! -la miré con sorpresa, porque esa idea de promoción era muy guay.- Creo que no la conoces, ¿no?

\- N-no, lo siento...

\- Oh, no te preocupes. y tú, ¿por qué te pusiste en la cola?

\- Oh, por pura curiosidad, nada más. -reí un poco, no era algo tan importante como lo de estas chicas.

\- Ah, eso está bien. Pásate por el Twitter de esta cafetería, verás que han recomendado a la chica que hizo lo mismo por ellos, y échale un vistazo, ¡a ver que te parece!

\- ¡Sí! Gracias por la información, ¡y por la idea! -le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo. Parecían gente muy agradable. Ellas se giraron al frente de nuevo y yo volví a intentar distraerme. Ya miraría esa cuenta, me da pereza ahora mismo.

De repente, muchas personas salían de la cafetería, permitiendo el paso a más clientes. Un ratito más, ¡y yo estaría dentro también! De alguna manera, me estoy emocionando yo también.

De nuevo, intenté mirar, ya que ahora estaba más cerca. Pude distinguir paredes color crema y el dulce olor a chocolate y dulces, que comenzó a llegar a todas las personas de la cola. Se les veía disfrutar de ese agradable olor, algunos cerrando los ojos, otros levantando las cabezas. La verdad es que me gustaba ver como todos tenían ese toque de emoción en sus rostros; un pequeño rubor, una ligera sonrisa que parecía imborrable o un suave movimiento de cadera, esperando impacientes. Me reí un poco para mis adentros y separé mi mirada de la cola de gente. Y, ahora que me fijo más atentamente, tienen unos lindos exteriores, decorados con muchos tipos de plantas en pequeñas macetas, y las enredaderas trepando por los marcos de la ventana, en las cuales germinaban diminutas flores de color lila. ¡Yo quiero que mi casa se vea así de bonita! Ya me la imagino, un arco de rosas blancas, rosas silvestres rosadas y árboles frutales como cerezos, melocotoneros, manzanos, ...

No pude evitar suspirar ante esto. ¡Realmente adoro las flores! Puede que mis padres también, a lo mejor por eso me llamo Amy Rose... Hay posibilidades de cualquier cosa.

La cola se empezó a mover. ¡Ay! No puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa ahora...

Un chico de pelaje plateado, más bien blanco, se acercó a la cola. Paré un momento, fijándome en él, entrecerrando mis ojos. ¡Oh, por Chaos! ¡Es Silver! Me quedé impresionada, se veía tan apuesto, caballeroso. Ese uniforme blanco y negro le quedaba realmente bien, remarcaba una figura delgada y esbelta. Ojeé a las chicas de mi alrededor, y todas lo admiraban.

Él nos ofreció una amplia sonrisa, de oreja a oreja. ¡Tan lindo y amable como siempre!

— ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Gracias por esperar! Por favor, acompáñenme; les llevaré a sus mesas.

Todos le seguimos felices, ansiosas de entrar.

Pero mi nerviosismo aumentó. Recordaba como en esos libros, la protagonista que conocía a chicos apuestos, populares o que a todas les parecía lindo y atractivo al primer momento, ¡le esperaban miradas envidiosas, frías y muchos comentarios no muy amigables! Tragué saliva y lo miré de soslayo. Él se dio cuenta de mi presenciany no dudó en demostrar su asombro.

— ¡Amy! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! ¡No sabía que vendrías por aquí!

Me paré. Las noté, todos esos ojos fijos en mí. Todos de sorpresa, hasta que algunos se fueran transformando en envidia, y otros simplemente continuaron su camino, sin darle importancia (como debería ser). '¿Cómo conoce al camarero lindo?' Se preguntan la mayoría, seguramente. No me quedó otra que ignorarles. Es mi amigo, no voy a dejar de hablarle porque haya alguna envidiosa por el medio.

— Hola Silver, ¿trabajas aquí?

— ¡Sí! Hace unos días me llamaron por si quería presentarme, porque iba a abrir pronto, justamente ayer. Al parecer me recomendaron las otras cafeterías en las que trabajé. Me contrataron y ahora soy camarero. —Su sonrisa no desaparecía, el lugar le debe de agradar mucho.— ¿Blaze te dijo que comencé a trabajar aquí? No esperaba verte, siempre vas a la otra.

— No, no me dijo nada. Vi una cola tan larga que sentí curiosidad. Ya me enteré de como obtuvo tanta fama. —Reí.— Pero dudo que eso sea lo único que atrae clientes. —Le sonreí y creo que el entendió mi indirecta, porque se sonrojó bastante.— Te ves muy bien con ese uniforme, al principio no te reconocía del todo.

— O-oh... Bueno, muchas g-gracias Amy —Es demasiado tierno con esa sonrisa avergonzada. ¿Cómo es tan adorable?

— ¡Eres demasiado adorable! —Le tomé los mofletes, estirándolos un poco de forma divertida.

— ¡A-Amy! ¡No soy adorable! —Me apartó las manos delicadamente.— Tengo un año más que tú, ¡debería pellizcarte yo los cachetes!

— ¡No, no! ¡Claro que no! —Me aparté, con temor de que tuviera intenciones de tomar mis mofletes.— ¡No te dejo!

— Vale, vale. No te los pellizcaré, esta vez. —Añadió lo segundo con una risa maliciosa. Yo carraspeé la garganta.— Después de esta animada charla, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu mesa?

— Sí, por favor. —Dije de manera burlona, fingiendo un tono de status alto. Silver se rió, dirigiéndome a la pequeña mesa de madera. Cuando llegamos, me senté gustosa. Estaba al lado de la ventana, como a mí más me gusta. Que detallista Silver, acordándose de estas pequeñas cosas.

— En unos minutos vendremos a revisar tu orden, espero que encuentres cosas de tu agrado. —Me sonrió nuevamente, y yo también le devolví una. Al irse, cogí el menú y lo leí todo. ¡Sí que tienen variedad! Puede ser otra razón más de porqué es popular. Miré a mi alrededor y afuera. Buen lugar, buena decoración, buen ambiente, buenos camareros, variedad, ... No, si razones no le faltan.

Me decidí por un Caramel Macchiato y por berlinas de fresa, chocolate y vainilla. Ya me lo imagino todo en frente mía, ¡qué hambre!

— Amy, ¡he vuelto! ¿Ya tienes tu orden?

— ¡Sí! Unas berlinas de fresa, chocolate y vainilla, y un Caramel Macchiato, por favor. — Le pedí. Él me sonrió y lo anotó veloz.

— ¡Perfecto! Enseguida te lo traeremos.

Silver se marchó, y yo dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana, observando el exterior. La gente paseaba tranquilamente, sin muchas preocupaciones. Suspiré. Por mi mente pasó el "tema del amor" otra vez. Ugh... No me gusta darle vueltas a este tema, pero es algo que me inquieta, que me cansa, que me produce ansiedad e inseguridad.

Esto es todo culpa de las hormonas, de la adolescencia. A mis 16 años sigo preocupada por estupideces como estas... Además, ¡tenía que estar enamorada del chico más frío y solitario de todo Mobius!

¡Agh! ¡Amy, céntrate! ¡Vuelve a la realidad! ¡Sólo porque hayas podido ser una persona más cercana a él por ciertos momentos no significa que ya eres especial para él! ¡Ni porque me ayudara hace unos años a buscar a Cream en aquel castillo! ¡Ni por aquella vez en ARK, cuando le convencí de ayudarnos a salvar el mundo! Nada de esto vale mucho para él... Sólo soy una persona grata en su memoria y ya. ¡Deja de soñar!

— Perdona... Señorita... Tengo aquí su pedido. —Una voz ronca me despertó de mis pensamientos. Esa voz me resultaba familiar...

— ¡Oh! S-sí, perdóneme, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos... —Cuando le miré, noté un pequeño susto recorrer mi cuerpo. Mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse precipitadamente.— ¿¡S-Shadow!?

Él posaba las donas y el café pacientemente, y vi su ceja elevarse por la enorme sorpresa que me llevé. No dijo nada, simplemente se me quedó mirando por unos segundos. Aparté mi mirada al notar lo calientes que estaban mis mejillas.

— ¿Qué hace alguien como tú trabajando aquí? —Intenté aligerar mi tensión dando conversación. Él estuvo unos segundos en silencio, hasta que decidió responder. Para mi asombro, bajó la voz.

— No es algo simple de contar.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido, tanto de curiosidad como de tenerle cerca. Dirigí la mirada lentamente, y noté que por mis segundos silenciosos, que Shadow no iba a estar mucho más si seguía así de tímida. Respiré profundo disimuladamente y le sonreí un poco.

— Espero que no te canse mucho. —Le noté rodar los ojos.

— Por favor, esta estupidez de trabajo no me va a cansar. —Suspiré con una sonrisa ladeada. Que actitud tan típica del...—Trabajo pocas horas al mediodía, ya eres la última persona a la que le voy a servir la orden hoy.

En ese momento una pequeña bombilla se encendió en mi mente. ¿Por qué no lo invito a tomar un café conmigo? Sería muy agradable disfrutar de algo así los dos juntos. ¡Una cita! ¡Cómo una cita!

— Ya veo, me alegra oír eso. En ese caso, ¿t-...

Me corté. ¿Sería muy apresurado? ¿Y si me mira raro? ¿Me trata como una niña pequeña? ¿Se ríe de mí? De reojo, vi como mantenía una expresión indiferente, pero cuestionante.

Bueno, ya le iba a preguntar. ¿Qué más da? Si tampoco es que vaya a conseguir mucho.

Fingí toser un poco para que pensara que me atragantara.

— Perdón, me atraganté. Qué tonta... —Me reí de mí misma un poco y le volví a mirar con una pequeña sonrisa.— ¿Te apetece tomarte un descanso conmigo, tomando un café?

Noté su sorpresa, y como sus ojos cambiaron de sorprendidos a cuestionantes. Por lo desconfiado que es, seguramente se está preguntando porqué y qué quiero. ¡Te quiero a ti, idiota!

Pero no le diré eso, ni de broma.

— ¿Qué e-

— No quiero nada a cambio, sólo es una invitación para pasar un poco de tiempo juntos, relajados. De conocido a conocido; o, bueno, de amigo a amigo, si es que me consideras como tal.

Shadow estuvo un par de segundos pensando. Su ceño seguía tan fruncido como siempre.

— Ok. —Accedió.— Me cambio, y vengo a la mesa. Déjame terminar mi turno. —Con eso dicho, él se fue. Lo vi recoger algunas mesas y volver a dentro de la cocina.

Y así fue como conseguí mi primera cita con Shadow The Hedgehog, aunque él no pensara que era una. ¡Ay, qué emoción! ¡No puedo esperar! Aunque no tenga la menor idea de lo que puedo hablar con él, ¡me siento genial! Chaos, ¡mi corazón late tan fuerte y rápido!

Sé que él no me quiere de la manera que yo lo hago... Es más, no sé si siquiera soy alguien de su importancia. Pero al menos puedo socializar con él sin que se fuerce demasiado a ello.

¿Algún día tendré alguna posibilidad?

Pero que pregunta es esa... Claro que no.

Y, cuando menos lo esperaba, noté las miradas envidiosas y despectivas de muchas clientas. ¿En serio? ¿Es tan divertido estar celosa de mí? Yo ya les aseguro que ni yo, ni mi vida, son fáciles.

— Rose.

Atendí a la voz masculina que me llamó. Él se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, con su típica expresión. Yo lo miré a los ojos, atendiendo a sus gestos, por si en algún momento mostraba inconformidad o desagrado de mi presencia. Me sentía nerviosa y estaba en blanco. No sabía que hacer. Supongo que un poco de silencio no nos viene mal, ¿no?

Espera, ¿se ha pedido algo para tomar?

— ¿Has pedido algo?

— Le dije a Silver que me trajera un café solo.

— Ah, bueno.

— ¿Tu café no está frío ya? —Preguntó al momento. Yo negué, mostrándole el vapor que aún salía del.

— No ha pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Te apetece una berlina? No sé si te gusta el dulce, pero hay una que es chocolate negro, por si la prefieres.

— Prefiero pasar, gracias.

— Oh, vale, de nada.

No soy una eriza que tartamudea por estar con mi enamorado. Puedo hablar con él perfectamente, sólo desespero cuando me llevo una sorpresa. Eso sí que siempre me pasa, y tartamudeo porque no sé que decir. Me quedo en blanco muy rápido y me bloqueo.

Pero esta vez me siento relajada, y parece que él está tranquilo también. No tiene su ya conocida aura de enojo o sus ojos intimidades. A ver, él siempre intimida, pero no como cuando él quiere hacerlo o cuando está pensando mucho en un tema en específico.

Esta vez, él se veía distraído, distante (como siempre) y con la guardia baja. Su ceño fruncido nunca desaparece, pero se nota que no lo está forzando. De seguro él ya está acostumbrado a esa expresión y no se preocupa de la impresión que pueda dar. Él es así, nunca le ha importado la opinión de nadie, ni lo que pensaran del. Bueno, excepto María. Esa chica que tiene en sus recuerdos más importantes.

María Robotnik... En cierto modo, me da mucha envidia. Ojalá le importara tanto a Shadow como le importa María. No permite que nadie hable de ella o le pregunte sobre ella. La atesora tanto que no acepta ni una mínima crítica hacia ella, ni siquiera una pequeña suposición de lo que ella alguna vez pudo desear.

No noté mis suspiros, que llamaron la atención de Shadow. Le vi desviar la mirada hacia mí cuando escuchó los primeros suspiros. Se me quedó mirando por un instante y yo, no sé porqué, no reaccioné. Normalmente, me sobresaltaría, pero esta vez era como si ni me diera cuenta de sus acciones. Otro minuto de silencio pasó y él volvió a su antigua posición.

— ¿Te incomoda mi presencia? —Esta vez sí que abrí bien los ojos, no esperando esas palabras del.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Para nada! ¿De dónde has sacado eso? —Fruncí el ceño ligeramente.

— Tienes una expresión triste. ¿Hice algo de tu desagrado?

— ¡Qué no! ¡No hiciste nada! —Su comportamiento me estaba asombrando. ¿Shadow preocupado de hacer algo que le parezca mal a los demás? ¿Desde cuando? Noté una pequeña mueca de inconformidad.— Perdón. Es que estoy abrumada con ciertos temas y me pierdo muy fácilmente... —Le noté una ligera risa.

— ¿Abrumada? Hace tiempo que no veo a Amy Rose preocupada por algo. —Hice un puchero.

— ¡Cosas de chicas! Puede que un hombre como tú no lo comprenda, incluso aunque presumas de ser la "forma de vida perfecta". —Enfaticé lo ultimo dicho con un tono ligeramente burlesco.

— ¿Me estás poniendo a prueba? —Rió otra vez de una forma tan sexy...— Me gusta eso.

De repente mi mente colapsó con esa sonrisa ladina. ¡Joder! Se ve tan sensual con esa actitud... Cuando actúa así pierdo el control de mis nervios tan fácilmente... Mis mejillas volvieron a calentarse, notando que estaban rojas como un tomate. Me crucé de brazos, y vi como Silver se acercaba desde la distancia con el café de Shadow. ¡Un minuto para relajarme! Noté que la mirada de Shadow se volvía a Silver, viendo como le traían el café solo. Yo respiré profundo, tranquilizando mi corazón. ¡Estúpido corazón! ¡Casi fracaso ahí! ¡Pero es culpa de Shadow por ponerse en ese plan tan inesperadamente!

— Aquí tienes Shadow, un café solo. ¡Disfrutad de vuestra charla! —Y marchó por donde vino. Mi erizo azabache le dio un sorbo al café y automáticamente dirigió sus ojos hacia mí. Posó la taza, sin despegar esos rubíes de mí. Tragué saliva y desvié la mirada, ciertamente avergonzada.

— Sé que no me incumbe, pero ahora me da curiosidad. ¿Qué te abruma, Rose?

Me mordí mi labio inferior, no sabiendo como responder a algo que deseaba gritarle. ¡Tú! ¡Me abrumas tú! ¡Tú, tu atractivo cuerpo, tu personalidad, el que sepa parte de como eres en realidad! ¡Tus sonrisas, tus acciones, tu autoestima! ¡Me gusta todo de ti! ¡Todo lo que sé y lo que no sé! ¡Quiero que correspondas mis sentimientos y que me digas que me amas de verdad! ¡Quiero que me tomes de la mano por la calle cuando charlemos de cualquier tontería de camino a casa! ¡Que me abraces! ¡Que me seas sincero! ¡Que sea tu persona de confianza! ¡Quiero... Quiero ser la sustituta de María!..

Pero, ¿cómo te voy a decir algo así? ¿Cómo me voy a atrever a mostrarme? ¿A mostrar mi egoísmo, mis deseos, mis celos? ¿Cómo? Dime, ¿cómo?

Noté mis manos temblar, mis ojos cristalizarse. No, mierda. ¡No! Ahora no, por favor. Lo último que quiero hacer es llorar frente a Shadow, y que me considere una debilucha más.

Me mordí demasiado el labio inferior, y me hice sangre. Una mueca de dolor apareció en mi rostro. Sé que lo alertó, porque se levantó instantáneamente cuando vio un pequeño y fino río de sangre bajar por mi mentón.

— ¡Rose! —acudió, tocando el rastro de sangre. Yo intenté bajar la cabeza, queriendo dar a entender que estaba bien, pero él no se lo pensó dos veces. Tomó mi mentón y lo elevó, pudiendo ver mi herida con claridad. Pero como podía ver mi herida en el labio, también podía ver mi rostro. Mis ojos, cristalinos por las ganas de llorar, brillaron a causa de la luz de la cafetería.

Shadow lo iba a ver. Shadow lo iba a ver. Shadow lo iba a ver.

¿Y si cerraba los ojos? Se me saldrían las lágrimas. Tampoco quiero eso.

Lo dejé centrarse en la herida. No era prácticamente nada, pero supongo que es "normal" que se preocupe, ¿no? Como sea, mientras no me mire a los ojos, todo está bien... Supongo...

El resto de la cafetería estaría flipando con la escena. ¿Un erizo revisando el rostro de una eriza? ¿Aún encima camarero aquí? ¿Y que es popular por ser atractivo? La eriza, o sea, yo, como es una don nadie, no se sabe quien es, pero sí que se guardarán su rostro para la próxima vez.

Es que ni siquiera me digné a mirarlas, sabía lo que estaban haciendo, cómo clavaban sus ojos en mí. Lo notaba. Era muy incómodo... ¿Cuándo terminará esta catástrofe de "cita"?

— Ven. —Me indicó a secas. Se alejó y yo lo seguí. Silver, con señales de Shadow, se quedaba a resguardar la mesa para que nadie tomara nada.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacías para cortarte el labio? —Interrogó, con tono molesto. Miré hacia otro lado, ignorándole; pero enseguida advertí su mirada afilándose cada vez más. Me estaba intentando asustar para que hablara. Suspiré, eso lo hace continuamente para que no se le ignoren las preguntas. A mí su manera de sonsacar información no me afecta. Ni me va, ni me viene.

— No me intimidas Shadow. —Fijé mis ojos con los suyos, se percibía sin mucho problema que me estaba molestando.— Además, ¿desde cuándo te importa? Esta herida es una estupidez, no es grave. —No quería ponerme cortante, pero es lo que pasa cuando me mosqueo. Lo único que hizo él fue mirar mi herida de nuevo, terminando de poner agua oxigenada y una tirita diminuta.

— Tienes razón, no debería importarme. —Dijo esto, pero siguió a lo suyo.

— ¿Entonc-

— Cierra el pico, rosita. Déjame terminar o se te caerá. —Me calló, frío. Me lo gané de alguna manera, pero que más da. Aparté la mirada, molesta. Y no quise pronunciar palabra.

Fue una eternidad, pero en realidad pasaron un par de minutos desde que nos callamos. Shadow se separó de mí, ya terminadas las curas. Para mi sorpresa, fue él quien dio pie conversar de nuevo.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué te abruma o vas a seguir con tu cabreo infantil? —Gruñí ante eso, pero pronto me volví a poner tensa. Recordé el tema que recorría mi cabeza una y otra vez, y mi tristeza regresó instantáneamente. No quise mirar a Shadow a los ojos, me sentía estúpida por este dolor. Me sentía dolida porque, a parte de saber como iba a acabar mi amor por Shadow, es decir, no correspondido, y ver que ni siquiera juntos podemos hablar sin molestarnos o pelear alguna vez, me apena aún más. ¿Por qué?..

¿Por qué mi corazón escogió a Shadow de todos los Mobians que actualmente existen? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué dejé de querer a Sonic de la manera que lo hacía? ¿Por qué no le seguí persiguiendo? Era mucho más sencillo de aquella, y no me perdía en este pozo de sentimientos en el que caigo a diario.

Noté algunas lágrimas formarse en mis ojos, veía todo borroso. Todo se volvió acuoso y no me atreví a cerrar los ojos; mis lagrimas caerían y él se daría cuenta. Pero mi respiración iba a temblar y no lograría disimular lo suficiente. Me mantuve en inspiraciones pequeñas, rezando de que él no las escuchara. Agarré mi vestido para aguantar, y me esforcé por que mi voz no se rompiera.

— Y-yo...

Unas manos pasaron por mi flequillo. Esas manos fuertes de Shadow, tan suyas, tan reconocibles. Me acariciaban suavemente, con delicadeza, como evitando que me quebrara. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con tal rapidez, que pensé que me iba a dar un infarto allí mismo. No lo pensé mucho; sin darme cuenta, levanté la cabeza, y él pudo ver mis lágrimas recorrer mi cara, provocado por el brusco movimiento de elevar mi rostro.

Le vi cierto asombro al verme así, pero cambió a una expresión de compasión. No daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿Shadow y compasión expresada? Raro. Demasiado.

— ¡M-me gusta mucho un chico! — "Admití". Mis mejillas ardiendo, mi corazón a cien, mis piernas temblando... ¡De verdad pensé que me desmayaría en cualquier instante!

Shadow se sentó a mi lado, abandonando esa preciada caricia. Esa cálida y preciada caricia. No me olvidaré de ella nunca. Con un rostro calmado, comprendí que deseaba que siguiera contando. Me relajé y seguí contando, cabizbaja.

— Estoy enamorada de un chico desde hace tiempo. Es atractivo, lindo, y muy reservado. —Suspiré.— Me resulta imposible acercarme a él de alguna manera. No físicamente, si no emocionalmente... Ya me entiendes. —Columpié mis piernas un poco.— Estoy intentando asimilar que no se fijará nunca en mí. Que ya es tontería seguir con este amor no correspondido. Pero no puedo evitarlo... ¡Le quiero demasiado! ¡Ni siquiera sé muy bien por qué lo amo!.. —Apreté el agarre de mi vestido.— Que sienta envidia de un ser queridísimo suyo es algo muy rastrero de mi parte, que tenga mis deseos egoístas, mis celos... Sigue siendo rastrero. Debería ser mejor persona para él, y aún así. No hemos hecho apenas avances, y aún así le quiero tal y como es. Hasta lo que no conozco del me gusta... —Me reí de mí misma.— Ahora debes de pensar que soy una niña tonta y caprichosa, ¿verdad?

— ¿Tanto te lastima? —Preguntó de repente. Atrapé la zona de mi corazón con mis dos manos, asintiendo, y volviendo a evitar su mirada.— Rose, realmente eres tonta.

— No me dices nada nuevo.

— ¿Para qué seguir enamorada de alguien así? ¿Qué no se fija en ti?

— No lo sé, no lo puedo evitar...

— Sí que puedes, es sólo que no quieres.

— ¡Sí que quiero! ¡No quiero lastimarme más!

— ¡Pues déjalo ir! ¡Reconoce que es imposible!

— ¡Ya lo intento! ¡Necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme!

— El amor es una estupidez enorme... ¿Para qué te molestas en creer en tonterías como esas? —Me cuestionó con una cara de disgusto. Mi paciencia estaba al borde de agotarse.

— ¡El amor aparece sólo! ¡Ni creo, ni lo espero! ¡Por eso estoy enamorada!

— ¡Pues abandona esas absurdas ideas! ¡El amor es un derroche de tiempo! ¡Déjate de tonterías y céntrate en cosas que valen la pena!

— ¡No puedo, joder! ¡No puedo dejar de amarte, Shadow!

Un silencio se formó entre ambos. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije, me tapé la boca, sacudiendo la cabeza en forma de negación sin parar. Mis lágrimas brotaron una vez más, esta vez no cesaban de caer.

Me acababa de confesar a Shadow The Hedgehog.

Y no parecía que él supiera como procesarlo.

..¿Puedo escapar de este horrible día de una vez?


	3. Special Love (22)

No iba a esperar a que él reaccionara, no quería ver como me rechazaba. No quería presenciar como todo se iba a la mierda por culpa de no saber mantener mi maldita boca cerrada.

Salí corriendo. Escapé. Me había humillado justo en frente del, no iba a ver como se lo tomaba. Justo en el momento en el que toqué la puerta, me tomó del brazo, pero me zafé con una facilidad que no supe de donde pude sacar la fuerza para ello. Pero me daba igual en ese momento. Solamente quería salir de ahí, desaparecer, volatilizarme en el aire y que él nunca me pudiera volver a ver.

Abrí la puerta de sopetón, corriendo hacia la salida lo más rápido que alcanzaba. Ya podía ver todo más claro, sin tropezar con nada. Escuché a Shadow llamarme desde la distancia, yendo detrás mía. Apuré mi carrera hasta un callejón, intentando despistarle. No miré atrás, sabía que si lo hacía me ralentizaría y él me atraparía. No, no quiero, no quiero verle. ¡Tengo miedo! ¡No quiero ser rechazada! ¡No quiero dejar de amarle! ¡Quiero continuar siendo, al menos, un poco amiga suya! ¡Con eso me basta! Por favor...

Él debió de dejar de buscarme... Ya no escuchaba sus pasos. Debió de cansarse de perseguir a una niña caprichosa como yo. Eso es bueno. Él merece algo mejor que a la tonta de Amy Rose.

Marché para mi casa unos minutos después, con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos por llorar. Mi día empezó tan bien, y acabó siendo un completo desastre.

Yo sólo quería estar con Shadow, tomar un café tranquilamente, charlar un rato e irme satisfecha. Pero no, tenía que acabar como terminó, con yo escapando del para no afrontar la respuesta que iba a dar ante mi inesperada confesión.

Llegué a casa y, abriendo la verja, vi algo en mi felpudo. ¿Una bolsa de panadería? Temí de que fuera una broma pesada de alguien, o de los niños de mis vecinos, pero estaba curiosa, así que me agaché a recogerla y, abriéndola, vi que eran las berlinas que compré en la cafetería. Estaba confundida, ¿quién vino a dejarme esto? ¿Fue Shadow? ¿Silver?

Quise pensar que fue Shadow, pero aún así no pude ilusionarme de nuevo.

Recogí la bolsa de papel y entré decaída.

Desde aquel día apenas salgo.

Han pasado dos semanas desde este acontecimiento. Ni él ni yo nos hemos hablado. Lo echo de menos, aunque sé que él a mí no. No es que nos viéramos a diario, pero las veces en las que nos veíamos, disfrutaba cada segundo que vivía con él. Sabía que algún día esa felicidad se terminaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Cream me ha llevado a conocer algunos sitios, Rouge me ha llevado de tiendas, Blaze me ha visitado varias veces. Me divierto mucho con ellas, pero existe este pequeño vacío en mi corazón creado por el miedo y la tristeza que aquel final me dejó. ¿No podía ser un rechazo normal y corriente? No, tenía que ser así.

Bueno, ni siquiera me rechazó, yo huí del...

..¿Y si me correspondía?

Amelia Rose, no lleves todo esto a una nueva fantasía que sólo te causará dolor. Madura un poco. ¡Supera esto! No es nada del otro mundo, no es nada que a nadie no le haya ocurrido.

Shadow y yo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos. El tiempo lo ha demostrado. A pasar página. Es fácil, ¿verdad?

Mierda, me estoy hundiendo de nuevo en este tema. ¿¡Por qué no logro olvidar, dejar ir estas estupideces!?

Por favor, no quiero seguir con este sufrimiento gratuito que no puedo evitar tener.

¿Fue esto tan traumático como para que no logre sacarlo de mi cabeza? Lo dudo.

Shadow The Hedgehog, te sigo queriendo, ¡pero te voy a olvidar! No voy a seguir de chica tonta lamentando por aquel día. Hoy hace sol, ¡voy a pasármelo bien yo sola! ¡Será un gran día!

Me duché y vestí veloz, tomando un bolsito rojo para llevar cosas como el móvil, la cartera y un poco de maquillaje. Salí de mi casa contenta, con grandes expectativas.

'¡Qué bien me lo iba a pasar! ¡Un día para mí misma! ¡Será genial!'

Al abrir la verja, Silver cruzaba delante mía. Lo saludé, feliz de verle, y él me devolvió el saludo.

— ¡Hola Amy! Hace tiempo que no voy a ver que tal te encuentras. Veo que estás más animada. ¿Pasó algo guay?

— Oh, no, realmente no ha pasado nada interesante, es que me he animado a disfrutar de este día soleado. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces?

— Oh, sólo quedé con-... —De repente se calló. Lo miré extrañada, y unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajar por su frente.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado? —Pregunté, preocupada.

— Silver, ya estoy de vuelta. Traigo tu refresco de naranja. — Una voz ronca resonó en mis oídos. No, no podía ser. Escuché sus pasos acercarse.

— ¿Q-quedaste con Shadow? —Susurre, él asintió. Inspiré muy nerviosa.

— ¿Quién está contig-? —Preguntó Shadow, hasta que me reconoció. No me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Escuché un sonido de sorpresa proveniente del. De reojo, crucé la mirada con Silver, quien se le veía realmente incómodo con la situación. Dirigí mis ojos al suelo, indispuesta a levantarlos.

Allá se fue mi 'buen día'.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó: cinco minutos, un cuarto de hora, treinta minutos...

Sólo sé que fue absolutamente desesperante. Nadie hablaba, se notaba la enorme tensión en la atmósfera y yo peleaba mentalmente por que podía hacer ante esta situación.

Silver se había marchado, con la excusa de que 'necesitábamos hablar'. Es cierto, necesitamos hablar, ¡pero no es el mejor momento!

Quiero decir algo, pero temo de que diga algo que carezca de sentido. Igualmente, quiero intentar.

— U-um... —Tartamudeé. Bien, empiezo bien.— ¿Te apetece sentarte en algún banco? ¿O pasear?

— Paseemos. —Dijo fríamente. ¿Está enfadado conmigo? Por Chaos, que pregunta es esa. ¡Claro que lo está! ¡Lo hice perseguirme hasta que desistió por mi cobardía!

Caminamos juntos, pero él marcó una distancia bastante grande entre nosotros. No tendría que dolerme, pero lo hizo. Lo miré con rapidez, de reojo. Caminaba sin expresión alguna, de una manera firme y desinteresada. Me lastimaba esto, sobre todo porque sé que fui yo quien provocó esa frialdad.

Encontramos un banco, y nos sentamos. Pero Shadow se puso al momento con el teléfono, ignorando mi presencia. Supongo que desea que esto se acabe cuanto antes.

Yo no iba a dejar esto así. Tengo miedo, sí, pero tampoco puedo acobardarme para siempre. Debo decirle todo y, aunque no le importe, me libraré de este horrible peso que llevo a diario.

— Shadow. Lo siento. No quería que esto ocurriera... Especialmente entre nosotros.

Él se mantuvo con su teléfono, pero sin interactuar con él. Parece que se estaba pensando mucho lo que decir, sobre todo por el hecho de que pasó un buen rato hasta que habló (el cual fue una eternidad para mí). Elevó el cuerpo, sentándose normal. Pero evitó mis ojos, como si no le interesara mirarme.

— Querías algo más conmigo. —Inspiré con velocidad, asombrada con esa sinceridad.— No querías mantener una amistad conmigo.

— Mejor que un rechazo lo es.

— Deberías habérmelo dicho.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Estas cosas son muy difíciles de decir, sabes! Yo no puedo saltar de repente con que quiero algo especial contigo. —Le dije, molestándome con esa actitud. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué todo es fácil de contar, o qué?

Me giré para mirarle, pero lo que me encontré fue su rostro de frente, y demasiado cerca de mí. Me aparté al instante, notando como mi cara ardía. Mi corazón volvía a latir sin cesar y mi respiración paró de repente.

— Dímelo de nuevo. Eso que me dijiste en la cafetería. Lo que hizo que exasperaras de esa manera, y escaparas de mí.

Me perdí en esos ojos rubí que él posee. Fieros, determinados, intensos, hipnotizantes... De nuevo, quedé enganchada a este erizo azabache, frío y solitario, pero que quería con todo mi corazón.

— No puedo dejar de amarte, Shadow.

Siempre caigo; es su culpa. Su culpa por ser tan atractivo, tan engatusador, por conocerme demasiado bien.

Él sonrió ladino.

— Después de decir algo así, ¿no te planteaste el esperar por mi respuesta?

— No quería saber la verdad. No quería saber que te había perdido por seis palabras que no supe tragar. —Ante ese recuerdo, mis ojos se cristalizaron, acuosos. Yo había perdido a Shadow por culpa de que no supe como controlar esa situación. Él sólo estaba siendo compasivo conmigo en este momento; yo estaba, seguramente, dando lástima.

— ¿Perderme?

Asentí, y con ese gesto las lágrimas que trataba de retener cayeron precipitadamente. No podía aguantar más, necesitaba expresarlo, necesitaba mostrarle este dolor que estuve aguantando por estas dos semanas; y mi cuerpo lo hizo: provocando mi llanto.

No sé cual era su actual expresión, si de asco, pena, incomodidad... No sabía nada. Pero me daba igual; sentía que mi cuerpo debía sacar todo y darse cuenta de que este era el fin. El fin definitivo de nuestra relación.

Se acabó...

O eso creí.

Mis lamentos orbitaban alrededor de mi mente, nublando mis pensamientos de cualquier cosa coherente. No me atrevía a hablar de nuevo.

Shadow, sé que la fastidié pero, por favor, no me odie. A pesar de todo yo te sigo amando tanto como el día que me confesé.

No fue hasta que noté su respiración chocar con la mía, que mis gimoteos no cesaron. Inspiré de la sorpresa, incapaz de predecir las acciones de Shadow.

¿Me iba a besar? ¿A pegar? ¿A reírse de mí?

¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer?

— Relájate.

Sus palabras vibraron en mis oídos, sin entender sus intenciones.

Quería mirarle para saber que es lo que estaba pasando, pero me fue tarea imposible. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. No se movía. ¿Por qué quedé bloqueada? ¿Es mi culpa? ¿O es obra de Shadow?

'¡Libérame!', quería gritar. Pero por otra parte, sabía que no era obra de Shadow.

Comencé a relajarme con más facilidad, respirando profundamente y sin obstaculizarla. Me sentí tranquila por unos largos instantes, que me ayudaron a recobrar el sentido de la razón.

Por fin.

Pero terminó muy rápido.

Unos labios se posaron sobre los míos sin previo aviso. La calidez de su respiración invadió mi boca. Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon, atrayéndome con fuerza. Sus ojos, cerrados, me impedían hacer contacto visual. Su nariz chocaba con la mía, resultando cosquilleante. Y su piel rozó con la mía, permitiéndome notar la suavidad de su pelaje, y las ya desaparecidas cicatrices de batalla que se curaron con el tiempo.

Pensé que en cualquier momento el corazón se me saldría del pecho, pero no dudé en corresponderle. ¿Desperdiciar esta oportunidad de la vida? Ni de broma.

Pasé mis brazos por su espalda, abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía. Profundicé el beso, para que él notara que yo también deseaba ese contacto.

Sus manos bajaron de mi espalda a mi cintura, deslizando sus dedos dentro de mi vestido. Un pequeño suspiro salió de mi boca, asombrada por ese movimiento tan osado.

En ese momento recordé que estábamos en un banco de la calle, pero no me importó en absoluto. Lo único que deseaba tener en mi mente era a Shadow. El erizo azabache que me estaba besando con la pasión que tanto anhelaba.

Ansiaba por este amor a diario. Y, aunque no creía que nos mantendríamos así el resto de nuestras vidas, al menos lo obtuve por un corto instante de mi vida.

Nos separamos, respirando de una manera ligeramente agitada. Nos miramos a los ojos, y no dejamos de hacerlo por un buen rato. Al fin conseguíamos encajar nuestras miradas sin que yo la apartara avergonzada. Y, a pesar de que no deseaba cuestionar esta acción, lo hice con una expresión en mi rostro.

— No pude contenerme más. Era imposible retenerlo por mucho más.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Qué..? ¿Dijo..?

Si ya estaba sonrojada, se puede imaginar lo profundo que se volvió ese rojo de mi rostro ante esto que dijo.

— ¿Q-qué..?

No daba crédito a lo que me estaba pasando.

— No me dejaste decírtelo la otra vez. —Shadow me miró de manera fría, pero cambió a uno más determinado, dispuesto a decirme algo. Me toqué las mejillas, pensando que podría enfriarlas.

— B-buen-..

— Te quiero, Amy Rose.

Tomó mi mano con una delicadeza que nunca había visto en él antes. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos, buscando mi respuesta. Noté que mis labios se curvaban hacia arriba. Probablemente estaba sonriendo como una tonta. Incluso mis lágrimas empezaron a formarse otra vez.

Pero, al fin, estas lágrimas eran de felicidad, no de la tristeza que me estuvo persiguiendo en estas dos semanas por lo tonta que fui.

— Te quiero desde hace años. Pero no quise probar nada contigo por el posible rechazo que sufriría. —Sus ojos demostraron melancolía. Él pasó por lo mismo que yo, y se mantuvo callado, como yo lo hice para proteger tanto mi relación con él como a mí misma. — Y-...

Tomé sus mejillas, interrumpiéndolo. Apreté sus cachetes con alegría. Su expresión de sorpresa sólo me endulzó aún más.

— Te amo, Shadow The Hedgehog.

Y no necesité decir nada más.

Con aquello desvelado, Shadow se volvió oficialmente mi novio. Oficialmente, mi amado y yo hemos llegado a ese "más que amistad" que queríamos.

Sellamos nuestros labios una vez más, incluyendo todo el cariño que pudiéramos enviarnos. Olvidando todo el sufrimiento que habíamos pasado por nuestra ignorancia. Prometiendo un largo y próspero futuro juntos.

Y ese aroma a café que distinguimos en nuestros alientos nos trajo el recuerdo de aquella inesperada cita.

La que, queramos o no admitirlo, marcó el inicio de nuestra valentía, y el inicio de nuestra relación.

Ese día sería recordado por ambos como el día en que todo quedó claro, y en el cual no se precisó ni una palabra más.

Fin


	4. Madness

El tren comenzó a moverse. Él observó como este se alejaba con velocidad.

La buscó con la mirada, sus ojos analizando a cada pasajero en milésimas. Pero no la vio. ¿Dónde estaba?

Su expresión de puro nerviosismo cambió a una de agonía. La tristeza invadía todos sus sentidos, y un dolor inexplicable rompía su corazón.

Todo se nubló, sus ojos emborronaban toda imagen que su retina era capaz de captar. La eriza apareció en sus recuerdos; pero estaba enfadada, decepcionada; no feliz y emocionada como siempre aparentaba.

Lo había fastidiado todo. Su relación se rompió en ese instante en el que se percató de que ella se había marchado para siempre. La felicidad que alguna vez logró alcanzar se sentía lejana, otra vez. La desesperación derrotó a todo positivismo que la rosada le había enseñado a anteponer sobre cualquier sensación. Y se sumió en su abandonado universo.

En su mente retumbaba esa adictiva melodía comprendida en graves ondas electrónicas que lo empujaban cada vez más lejos de ella, quien se la llevaba sin ningún miedo a la verdadera oscuridad que ni las luces del metro eran capaces de iluminar.

Su paraíso había desaparecido.

'¿Y ahora qué hago?' Se preguntó el veteado, perdido. 'Ya no puedo volver a mi antigua vida, es imposible. Ya no hay nada que hacer'.

Cerró los ojos, escuchando el bullicio que producían los recién llegados vándalos, preparados para destruir todo cuanto encontraran. Algunos no tenían razones, otros reclamaban y protestaban; pero todos eran iguales, destruían de manera precipitada y sin ningún plan. Lo único que deseaban era destruir ese horrible mundo lleno de defectos, acabar con toda injusticia o maldad que les corrompiera.

Él se quedó ahí, sin prestarles la más mínima atención. Ellos lo ignoraron, despreocupados de lo que les pudiera hacer.

El tiempo transcurría. El tren avanzaba. Los vándalos avanzaban. Ella avanzaba. Él no avanzaba, ni retrocedía. Él estaba sumido en ese trance que bloqueó cualquier progreso o regreso que pudiera realizar.

No lloraba, ni sonreía, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Era como un cadáver, no vivía. ¿Cuánto duraría en ese estado?

Un taconeo fue lo único que pudo reconocer en medio de ese silencio. Ese taconeo que tantas veces había escuchado. Su taconeo. Inspiró profundamente y abrió los ojos, siendo capaz de verla pasar por su lado derecho sin inmutarse. Él la siguió con la mirada. Su cuerpo percibió los deseos de su conciencia de continuar con ese seguimiento, y reaccionó. Su torso giró al otro sentido; su cadera, por tal movimiento, giró. Sus piernas, mirando ahora a su nuevo frente, comenzaron a alternar movimientos contrarios para poder caminar.

El revivido erizo emprendió la marcha nuevamente, para seguir al amor de su vida. Ni la llamó, ni antepuso su ego. Simplemente, la siguió.

Ella no decía nada, ni miraba para atrás. Sus pasos eran rápidos, y su ritmo no descendía. Parecía como si estuviera siguiendo un alma. Pero sus tacones resonaban al chocar contra el suelo, y dudaba de que fuera su imaginación.

La caminata se volvió extrañamente larga, pero para su sorpresa, nunca salieron del metro. Estación tras estación, la eriza continuaba su trayecto como si no tuviera nada más que hacer. Él no se cansaba, pero sí ansiaba tenerla en sus brazos otra vez. Deseaba preguntarle si se quedaría una vez más con él y si lo perdonaría por sus errores, que procuraría no cometer para poder siempre tenerla a su lado, y respetarla.

Los policías llegaban; los vándalos se asustaron, pero no se rindieron. Preparados para luchar, alzaron sus armas y se dirigieron a ellos con estrepitosa fuerza. Los policías, mostrando autoridad, alzaron sus armas al igual que ellos. Los perros fueron soltados, y se lanzaron a derrumbar a los alocados criminales.

Ella volvió la mirada, y la clavó en él. Una luz más potente los iluminó, tanto a la salvaje lucha entre ambos grupos como a los dos erizos. Lo tomó por los hombros, y le gritó. Le gritó con agresividad, ferocidad, honestidad. Él resistió como pudo, pero no le impidió tal grito. Su rabia estaba escapando con velocidad, con la energía que debía desechar cuanto antes. Su ceño fruncido no variaba, y la enrabiada mirada quemaba con sólo notarla. Tomó sus brazos fuerte, reteniendo ahora los bruscos movimientos que buscaban dañarle. Ella no desistió, pero tampoco luchó con toda su fuerza. Y la luz volvió, pero no eran del metro. Era del túnel. El azabache permitió que esta llenara su cuerpo, el cual se calmó y aclaró con rapidez. La rosada tranquilizó sus golpes, y dejó de asestárselos sin descanso, desapareciendo esa sensación de inquietud incontrolable. Sus miradas cambiaron de rabia, tristeza y desesperación a expresiones llenas de paz y claridad, brillantes y sin dudas. Unieron sus ojos, encontrando ese amor que tanto deseaban expresar, para después unir sus sedientos labios, que danzaron necesitados al notar el primer roce entre ellos.

Detrás de los dos erizos, tanto la policía como los criminales no rindieron su combate, que intentaban controlarse sin fin alguno más que por su propio orgullo y obligación. En el centro, el azabache y la rosada mostraban su amor y su equilibrio, sin siquiera buscar la toma de control entre ambos.

Al separarse, bastó con sólo una sonrisa proveniente del otro y una suave caricia en las mejillas, para perdonarse y prometerse amor eterno.

Porque su amor era pura locura.

Se necesitaban. La necesitaban.

Their Love. Their Madness.


	5. Comfy Nudity

—¡Por Chaos! ¡Qué frío!

Amy no soportaba las bajas temperaturas. Sí, sus poros lo "agradecían" y su piel se "reafirmaba" como esas modelos de revista que admiraba, pero ella lo pasaba fatal. Para Shadow no era tan duro, pero sí notaba el cambio del tiempo.

Amy se arrepentía de no haberse puesto su conjunto de invierno desde el principio, y de haberle hecho caso al "mobian del tiempo". ¿Ligera llovizna, pero siempre soleado? Sí, claro. Y de paso que harían 30ºC. A ellos les había granizado encima sin piedad alguna.

La rosada tiritaba, helada. El calor de la morada de Shadow era algo bueno, pero no conseguía temperar suficiente su cuerpo. El veteado la observaba confundido, y sacó la conclusión de que erizos normales como ella eran más sensibles a estos cambios que él. Le trajo unas toallas para que se secara, mientras él le preparaba un baño, pensando que sería lo mejor para que no enfermara.

Ella no le dijo nada al azabache, quedando de pie y observando el hogar de su pareja. No visitaba mucho su casa, principalmente porque siempre era él quien aparecía en su ventana. Lo que realmente le gustaba era su cocina. ¡Es muy moderna! Y Amy, amante de la cocina, identificaba cada electrodoméstico, conociendo su nivel y las innumerables recetas que se podían construir en cada uno. Ansiaba por que un día tuviera que cocinar para él, y así usar la cocina como ella quisiera.

—Rose, te preparé el baño. Deja tu ropa mojada en la tina de plástico. —la informó, cerrando la puerta, ya que le había dejado un calefactor para que no se enfriara.

—U-um... Shady, no tengo muda.

El contrario la miro con una ceja alzada. ¿Muda? ¿No lograrían las prendas secarse? Paró a pensar, dándose cuenta de que había demasiada humedad.

—Tengo alguna camiseta. Cuando la encuentre, te la llevo. —Amy asintió, y se metió en el baño. Él se encerró en su habitación, comenzando su búsqueda por algo con lo que su novia estuviera cómoda.

De lo que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de notar fue como un pequeño chao parecido a Shadow observaba la escena, curioso. El muy travieso fue a espiar a la helada eriza, planeando una divertida travesura.

Amy se metió en la bañera con cuidado de no quemarse, pero Shadow calentó el agua en su punto, ni ardiendo, ni un ligero punto de frío. Exhaló, agradada por esa sensación de calidez volviendo a su cuerpo. Notó un dulce olor en el habitáculo, divisando una vela de esencia de rosas al otro lado.

—Aww, que detalle de Shady —dijo entre suspiros soñadores. Amaba a ese erizo.

Shadow encontró una camiseta. Un poco vieja, pero valía. Se aseguraría de que no pasara frío encendiendo la chimenea, de paso secaría su ropa.

Salió al salón y metió unos leños dentro del hueco oscuro. Sabiendo como hacerlo a la perfección, encendió sin muchos esfuerzos. El calor era agradable, y supo que ella lo disfrutaría tanto como el baño. Al menos, no le faltaría nada.

—¡No! ¡Jazz, para! —La escuchó quejarse. Abrió la puerta, buscando a su chao con un rostro molesto. ¿Por qué molestaba a sus invitados continuamente. Con sólo fulminarlo con la mirada, bastó para que el travieso chao saliera del baño cabizbajo. Ella suspiró aliviada, dándole las gracias. El pequeño recibió una reprimenda, pero no se le veía arrepentido.

Al cabo de un rato, la eriza rosada salió del baño con una toalla, buscando a Shadow para que le diera la muda. Él entendió que quería, y se lo llevaba tranquilo. Jazz, el chao, se elevó, tomando la toalla de Amy sin ninguna vacilación, llevándose consigo la camiseta en su cabeza sin siquiera intentarlo.

La rosada quedó tiesa, sonrojándose al máximo por el hecho de que su cuerpo desnudo estaba expuesto y, especialmente, se lo estaba exponiendo a su novio, Shadow. Él también paró en seco, sin saber como reaccionar. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí fuerte, sorprendido por ver a la eriza así.

Sólo se escuchaba al chao salir revoloteando y riendo por su travesura.

No tardó más de cinco segundo en agacharse, cubriéndose como podía. Cerró los ojos, muy nerviosa y avergonzada.

—E-eh.. Um.. Y-yo... —No lograba reproducir ni un sonido coherente. Shadow, despertando de ese trance, sonrió, suspirando ligeramente. Le acarició el hombro con delicadeza, llamando su atención.

—Va a pagar caro por su broma, pero ahora no conseguiremos atraparlo. —Ella asintió. Él prosiguió con lentitud, midiendo sus palabras para que no se interpretaran de mal manera. Amy podía ser... Muy dramática o exagerar el significado de las cosas.— ¿Te apetece ir al sofá a..?

—N-no tengo ganas de hacerlo, Shadow. L-lo siento. —Sus mejillas profundizaron el rosa de sus pómulos. El veteado negó, riendo con lisonja.

— ¿..a descansar? —Amy se dio cuenta de que su mente pilló un mal significado, y ocultó su cara de la vergüenza.— Ambos estamos cansados, tumbémonos un rato cerca del fuego. —La eriza asintió con la cara entre sus piernas. Shadow no lo pensó mucho, y la tomó el cuerpo, carretándola. Abrió el sofá para hacerlo una cama y tener espacio suficiente para ambos. La tumbó con cuidado, ella mirándolo aún con las mejillas ruborizadas. Le resultaba una imagen muy tierna. Parecía que deseaba abrazarlo, pero le avergonzaba el estar sin nada frente a él a menos que no fuera para lo otro. Se tumbó a su lado, usando su brazo como almohada. Amy sonrió dulcemente, y él le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, a lo que ella respondió cerrando los ojos y moviendo un poco la cabeza para notarlo un poco más. Comenzaba a sentirse cómoda. Abrió sus párpados, mirándolo fijamente a sus orbes rubís. Ninguno apartó ni un milímetro sus ojos de los contrarios. Ella se deleitaba admirándolos, y él disfrutaba descifrando todo lo que estos querían expresar.

La eriza acabó acurrucándose en el pecho de contrario, atrayéndolo con cariño. Olvidó el hecho de que ambos estaban nudos y se perdió explorando el cuerpo de su pareja. Notaba las marcas que se estaban curando con el tiempo por todas las misiones y combates que él desempeñaba. Aunque le recordaban en los riesgos en los que su amado se metía, también le recordaban todas las victorias que alzaba con orgullo. No le importaba en que lío se metiera, que misión se le encomendara; confiaba en él, sabía que sería el que saldría a delante.

Shadow la había rodeado con sus brazos de manera protectora. Para él, a pesar de que entrenara y supiera pelear, siempre la consideraría como un ser frágil pero, a la vez, tenaz, que deseaba proteger a toda costa. No era delicada, ni tan femenina como esas mobians que veía pasear prácticamente todos los días; era testaruda, valiente, estratégica y dispuesta a una buena lucha limpia. Era perfecta, perfecta para él. Su pelaje, suave y bien cuidado, se relajaba ante su tacto. Su fragancia, dulce y cautivadora, siempre provocaba querer sumergirse entre la sedosidad de sus púas frontales y apreciar tal aroma de una forma más cercana e íntima. La nariz del azabache recorrió el contorno de las orejas de su novia, provocándole unas cosquillas que manifestó con unas pequeñas risas. Él bajó la cabeza, buscando sus hermosas esmeraldas, y ella se dejó encontrar, mirando hacia arriba, coincidiendo con sus iris rojos sangre.

Amy besó sus labios con ternura, apoyando su cabeza en su pelaje blanco, tranquila y confortable con su actual posición. Él besó su frente con afecto, y cerró los ojos, descansando entre los brazos de su amada.

No necesitaba más en su vida, sólo necesitaba esos momentos para notar el amor puro que compartían entre ellos.

El chao observaba la escena. Su jugada no tenía que terminar así, pero mejor eso que que lo persiguieran con miradas asesinas, ¿no?

Fin


	6. Afraid

—¡ESPERA!—Le gritaba al bus que se marchaba justo en frente de ella.— ¡Por favor! —Pero no lograba llegar al bus, o siquiera a que el conductor la viera. Su cuerpo estaba agotado debido al duro entrenamiento de boxeo que hizo hoy, imposibilitando sus piernas de poder apurar al menos un poco. Acabó tropezando y cayendo al suelo; su bolsa salió volando lejos de ella. Suspiró, viendo la distancia entre ella y su bolsa.

Levantándose con dificultad, tomó las asas con molestia.

—Supongo que tendré que ir andando... —Gruñó, bastante fastidiada.

No sentía los pies. Su cansancio iba en aumento. Entrenar por tantas horas con tanta intensidad no fue buena idea, pero pensó que le vendría bien en cuanto a niveles de resistencia.

—Espero que obtenga resultados por esto...

Sentándose a descansar un par de veces, retomaba su camino sin muchas ganas. Era de noche, y odiaba no estar en casa por estas horas. Podían asaltarla, e incluso secuestrarla, y les sería fácil en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Paso a paso, se fue tensando, en alerta por cualquier situación que fuera posible que ocurriera.

Y acabó aconteciendo lo que más temía: sintió una presencia seguirla. Justo detrás de ella.

Decidió ignorarla por cierto tiempo, intentando actuar tranquila. Temerosa de no poder defenderse, avanzó ligeramente con más rapidez, rezando por que lo que la seguía no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Notó el paso contrario acelerar al igual que el suyo, provocando que la joven respirara de forma agitada. Caminando con inestabilidad, su corazón bombeó sangre más rápido que nunca. Se limpió las lágrimas formadas por el miedo.

La presencia agilizó su caminar, a punto de tomar la mano de la rosada. Ella, notando su tacto, se zafó, veloz, y buscó correr, pero sus piernas cedieron, cayendo de nuevo. El pánico la dominó, esperando cualquier cosa. Se arrastró por el suelo, dándose la vuelta. Su rostro mostraba terror. No conseguía reconocer a la figura que se aproximaba a ella. Sudor frío recorría su contorno facial. Hiperventilaba, respirando con desesperación, temblando de la impotencia.

—¡No! ¡P-por favor! —Rogó, llorando.— ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas nada! —Sus gimoteos apenaban a todo quien la escuchara. Su visión, borrosa y acuosa por las lágrimas, impedía predecir cual iba a ser el siguiente movimiento del ser al que rechazaba.

—Tranquila Rose. —Una voz ronca, pero familiar, resonó en los oídos de la eriza, quien paró repentinamente su llanto. El origen de esa voz acarició la cabeza de la asustada, limpiando sus lágrimas, aclarando su vista, y confirmando el sudor frío de la eriza.

—¿S-Shadow..? —Preguntó, temerosa, insegura de que realmente fuera él.

—Sí, soy yo. —Afirmó. Amy se calmó, no ocultando sus emociones. Se lanzó a los brazos del azabache, llorando desconsoladamente. Él no reaccionó, asombrado por la confianza de la rosada al abrazarle de esa manera. Amy se calmaba con su presencia, siendo un amigo del que sabía que no le haría nada parecido a lo que se imaginaba que les estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

—¡Oh Shadow! ¡M-menos mal que eres tú! ¡Y-yo-...

—Relájate. —La atrajo un poco más a su pecho, acariciando sus púas con delicadeza. Ella fue silenciando su lloro pausadamente, respirando hondo cada vez que acaballaba más. El veteado pudo comprobar que la joven no poseía fuerza alguna, y que su cuerpo estaba débil y exhausto. Confundido por este estado físico, trató de descubrir por sí mismo la razón. Ella pareció estar bien, y él aflojó el agarre, dejándola moverse y apoyar sus manos en su pelaje blanco. Ella, ruborizada por el contacto físico, lo miró tímidamente a los ojos. Él mantuvo el contacto visual sin mucha molestia, no expresando ninguna emoción en específico.

Sus orbes esmeralda se clavaron en los carmesís, y quedaron en un trance de conformidad del cual Amy no se percató. Instintivamente, acercaron sus cuerpos, provocando un dulce choque de torsos, y un toquecito de las narices, que los despertó de ese momento.

—O-oh, um... —Tartamudeó la eriza, apartando la mirada al instante. El azabache no perdió mucho tiempo y, ocultando su preocupación, preguntó con un tono seco.

—¿Por qué tu cuerpo está tan débil?

—Me excedí entrenando... Apenas puedo caminar... —El de pelaje oscuro estaba a punto de reñirle, pero ella suspiró.— Lo sé, no muy inteligente de mi parte. Pensé que así ganaría resistencia.

—Muy estúpido, viniendo de ti. —Una cara de cabreo apareció en la rosada, quien le dio un golpe ligero en el pecho ante ese insulto.

—¡B-bueno! ¡Al menos tengo la meta de mejorar! —Se cruzó de brazos, no recordando como el frío erizo la tenía sujeta. Una risa burlona salió de la boca del contrario, provocando una expresión de curiosidad en ella.

—Por la forma en la que me hablas y me sujetaste, veo que me tienes mucha confianza, ¿no? —Automáticamente, con eso dicho, la pálida piel de la eriza tornó a un intenso rojo. Él, divirtiéndose, sonrió ladinamente. Ella escapó al momento del agarre del azabache, agitando las manos como loca.

—¡N-no! ¡Ni de broma! ¡N-no me malinterpretes! —Jugando con sus dedos, se excusó.— Estaba muy asustada porque sabía que no me quedaba fuerza alguna, y pues... Pensé que alguien malo me seguía. Estaba aterrorizada... Pero cuando vi que eras tú, me sentí muy aliviada.

—¿Por qué? No soy alguien en quien debas confiar tan fácilmente, Rose.

—Si tú lo dices... —Cerró los ojos.— A mí no me asustas, Shadow. Es más, contigo cerca me siento tranquila y segura, siéndote sincera.

Sin saber como, esas inocentes y dulces palabras de la rosada causaron un sentimiento de satisfacción en Shadow, que se tapó la cara al notar como se ruborizaba. Disimulando como pudo, miró a otro lado.

—Perdona que... Que te abrazara como lo hice. —Amy también apartó sus ojos, sonrojada.— Creo que no sabía muy bien lo que hacía en ese estado.

El veteado disfrutaba contemplando las expresiones de la joven.

—No sé, con esa pasión con la que me abrazaste y llamabas... Parece que me desearas de verdad. —Bromeó. No tenía ni la más remota idea, normalmente él no era así, era mucho más serio. ¿Por qué, de repente, jugaba así con la eriza?

—¡I-idiota! N-no fue eso lo qu-... ¡ARGH! Esto es tan vergonzoso... —Amy se tapó la cara con las dos manos, intentando ocultar lo sonrojada que estaba.

—Déjalo. Te llevo a casa. —Sacando una Chaos Emerald, se aproximó a la eriza, tomando su brazo.— ¡Chaos Control!

Ella, al abrir los ojos, comprobó que era su morada laque tenñia en frente. Sorprendida, miró a Shadow, cuestionando el que supiera donde vivía.

—Ya te traje una vez aquí, si es lo que preguntas. —Soltó su brazo, y apartó la mirada.— No puedo perder más tiempo. Me marcho. —Elevando la esmeralda, a punto de decir las palabras que lo llevarían a otra parte, sintió un tirón de su mano.

—¡Espera! Debo darte las gracias antes que nada. Por traerme, y por... Bueno... Ayudarme a calmarme. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

—No es nada. Ahora, debo irme. Adiós, Rose.

—Adiós Shadow, nos vemos.

—¡Chaos Control! —Desapareciendo del hogar de la rosada y llegando a un punto desconocido, Shadow se paró a reflexionar en lo recién sucedido. No le disgustó; es más, se asombró, e incluso se divirtió con la actitud de la de ojos esmeralda.

—Amy Rose... Hmph. —Sonrió ladino.— Interesante.

Muy improvisado, fue una idea que escribí de casualidad y decidí pasar aquí.

¡Espero que os gustara!


End file.
